The Real Pyromaniac
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Ever since he was little, Gouenji Yuuyake had always been fascinated with flames. After a series of almost fire-related incidents, Gouenji Shuuya made it his mission to look for a productive hobby for the child. What’s a father to do with a pyromaniac hyperactive three-year-old? [2nd part of the Before SEE series. One-shot. 6yrs after Go. 1,890 words]


**A/N:** Holy grunkleface! The second part of the Before SEE series! (If you don't know what that means, look at the last part of my profile). If you haven't known the first one is 'What I can give' featuring Kira Shishiza (Kiyama Tatsuya/Hiroto and Yagami Reina/Ulvida's daughter) and now this is Gouenji Shuuya's son. Five years before 'What I can give.'

As you might have known, the Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin anime just went out and I'm ecstatic as ever! If you haven't watched it then do so now! And IF YOU ARE going to watch it then start with the Outer Codes (there's only 6 of them and each is 4-7 mins long), then Inazuma Eleven Reloaded (24 mins), and then Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin episode 1 then episode 2 (these two are joined as a 1 hour special)! All of them are in YouTube (even subs). Lastly, I have news about my other stories after the end A/N.

Now, enough dawdling! Let's get on with the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Inazuma Eleven/Go/Go 2: Chrono Stone/Go Galaxy/Ares no Tenbin! Phew… Well, that's a mouthful.

 **Original Length** : 1,890 words

 **Story Cover:** Gouenji Yuuyake (age 17)

* * *

 **= The Real Pyromaniac =**

* * *

It was supposed to be the perfect day, Gouenji Shuuya thought.

He was going to go to the hospital with his three-year-old son, meet his wife and the undoubtably very beautiful new-born daughter on the nursery, carry said daughter in the most endearing way possible, and then apologize to the quite possibly terrified hospital staff that was taking care of his wife who just wanted to get out of bed as soon as she possibly can (the last part, he assumed after remembering what happened on the birth of their first child).

As much as Gouenji wanted to be the perfect husband and stay by her side at this important day, he just couldn't. Not after what their son did while they were gone (most of the maids with her wife, and him in his office not having a clue that she's already giving birth).

He resisted a frown and redirected his field of vision to one three-year-old (well, almost four years old) who was currently looking at his two red rubber shoed feet. Due to the huge age and height difference, the young Gouenji could only reach up to his father's waist. Although, in comparison, he was much taller than the kids his age, not to mention smarter, albeit a little hyperactive.

He was bowing his head, making the short spiky platinum blond hair and the blue patches on its tips rather obvious to the business suited former striker (the blue part reminding him of his father's, Katsuya's own). Gouenji didn't miss the way the child fiddled with his fingers or the way his tiny shoulders crouched at his own guilt. Anyone looking at him could mistaken him for a frail child, that is, if they didn't know beforehand of his destructive capabilities. Even with the show of submission, Gouenji knew better. This kid, afterall, was the one who almost burned their house to the ground more than once, causing most of their walls to be colored in an obvious charcoal while the furnitures completely destroyed.

"Yuuyake," Gouenji saw the child flinched and bowed his head further at the mention of his name enough that it made him doubt about the scolding the ex-Japan Soccer League representative had in mind.

"I'm sorry," Yuuyake muttered softly before Gouenji could even talk again. The older one could only sense sincerity and guilt at the shrill voice. Gouenji then sighed and kneel on one leg to level with him

In an instant, Yuuyake's hesistant onyx black eyes (whose color was also inherited from Katsuya, yet took the shape of Shuuya's) connected to Gouenji's brown ones. "Please tell me what really happened, Yuuyake."

Yuuyake bit his thin lips and tried to avert eye contact but Gouenji held his shoulders and neck gently, forcing him to look at him. The action made the only slight difference in skin color obvious, with the kid's being lighter yet still caramelized. And the child could only look down in embarrassment.

"I—umm…" he started to speak, now staring at Gouenji's red collared shirt inside his gray suit, "...found a lot of dry leaves in the backyard and then…" he muttered almost inaudibly, thankfully Gouenji was an expert in deciphering little kids, making him understand every word told. "...tried to mimic you on making that fire back when we were on a camping last summer."

"Dry leaves?" Gouenji said with a raised zigzagged brow, thinking only of the regular cleaning his reliable helpers do to his backyard in mind.

Yuuyake's sharp eyes widened and guilt painted his features. He bit his lower lip as he tried to look away still to no avail, "Not exactly dry leaves. They're… newspapers," he added the last word with a sigh.

"And then you got too excited, wave it around the backyard, getting it to the birdhouse, causing a fire to start there," Gouenji narrated with what the one maid left at the scene supplied, ending the story, and showing how much he actually knew about what happened.

Yuuyake nodded slowly at his father's disappointing tone. He felt the grip on his shoulders tighten and he instantly gulped.

"Yuuyake," Gouenji started with a soft tone. "Please understand that you can't play with fire. _Not in the house, not anywhere_ ," he continued with emphasis, causing Yuuyake's eyes to water.

"I—It's just… I couldn't resist. It's like, whenever I'm bored, the fire's calling me!" Yuuyake pleaded loudly in defense. "Besides," he continued feeling a surge of confidence rush in his veins as his tears back away. "I wouldn't be bored if you'd just let me join the dojo," he grumbled stubbornly as he puffed his cheeks.

Gouenji could only sigh at the reasoning as well as the sight of his son. He could already tell, he'd definitely be bringing him problems in the future.

It's not like he didn't want him to join the dojo though, he planned to eventually. It's just that he was still too young to start. Even his mother, who was said to even be fiercer than him in youth, started at six. Speaking of her, was this really what his wife meant when she said that her family sported both almost limitless energy and a proud attitude? Because if she was, Gouenji just couldn't imagine her as a toddler, much less a child, or any of the times before she was forced to train in their family dojo to help her redirect her energy somewhere else. Sure, the actual pride and power she had was what attracted the flame striker in the first place, but being the high school students that they were when they first had actual time to bond and the fact that she was more of the reserved-cold type that Gouenji dig so much, he didn't think much of it. Neither have he ever thought that she used to actually be this destructive too. Either ways though, it can't be helped. The only thing he could do now was to find a way to contain this child until he's old enough to be accepted to the dojo, which was to say, still a gruesome and a half year more.

"Yuuyake, you know well why you can't. You're still too young," Gouenji explained calmly. "Your uncle wouldn't allow you to enter. There are rules."

"Grrr… But whyyyy?! Is he worried about me getting beaten up by those kids?! They're total weaklings! I fought this seven-year-old jerk there and he didn't stand a chance!" Yuuyake said without pause, animating his narration as he did.

"You did _what_?!"

Yuuyake flinched again with the abrupt raise of tone. Gouenji looked at him dead in the eyes, threatening another spill of the child's restrained tears. "Please tell me he's okay." Although the tone was undoubtedly flat, anyone could tell that there was this underlying poison on it.

"Y—Yeah. But… with a blackeye," Yuuyake said, closing one of his eyes as if in pain.

 _'He's his mother's son, alright,'_ the chairman thought with a sigh and a pinch of the bridge of his nose, reminding him of how his wife was whenever men lurked close to her before. He then glanced at the boy behind his hand. The guilt Yuuyake was projecting reached even Gouenji as he saw the sad shade his onyx eyes just showed. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was partly his fault too. Relying on soccer alone to drain his energy was probably not the best idea. Speaking of ideas, Gouenji thought of one, leading a small smile crept up his face.

"How about we go to the pet store and get those birds a new home?" Gouenji said with relaxed features as he pointed at the makeshift birdhouse made of cardboard on the floor Yuuyake made to appease his guilt. To be fair though, it was really well-made and fairly stable. His son was indeed a builder and that one fact was certainly one of the many things he was proud of the boy. Not only because he's 70% confident he got it from him but also because he was sure that that creativity for a three-year-old was rather special. But as excellent as Yuuyake's job at it though, the temporary box was still made of cardboard and could never be a proper home for the avians.

"I'm coming?"

Gouenji was stirred out of his thoughts as he almost forgotten what were they talking about. He stared at the boy who seemed to be confused about something. "Yeah," Gouenji cleared out.

"I'm coming to a store full of cats and other animals?!"

Gouenji saw how the boy's face beamed and erased all the signs of guilt and resentment. He cheered, jumping on his place, and making Gouenji's hold of him loose. Truly, was there anything this little man's more fond of than animals, especially cats?

Without much warning, Gouenji felt a tug on his suited sleeves, pulling him to move.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go now!"

* * *

Gouenji Yuuyake basically bounced on his feet. Every single aisle in every single turn, there was an aquarium to meet him. Dogs, cats, hamsters, bunnies, even turtles! This place was heaven brought down to earth! He've never been so alive!

"Calm down. You'll break something again," Gouenji warned as he watched from behind, carrying a metal cage on his right arm. Yuuyake took his words to heart, keeping his distance to all the glassed cages, contented to only watching them from a respectable distance.

To say that he was happy was the understatement of the century.

Afterall, not only was he able to come with his father to see paradise, he was also given the opportunity to choose the next member of their family.

He gleefully glided another aisle, scanning each and every beautiful creature his black eyes could reach.

"Yuuyake, please," he heard his father sigh, of which made him move slower.

But right just when he was about to face the older Gouenji to apologize, he saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His onyx orbs connected to its red ones, making him feel as if the world stopped. He might as well have fallen in love because at that moment, he know exactly what he wanted.

"Can I have this one?" Yuuyake asked, his eyes full of nothing but pure happiness.

"Uh. Yuuyake. Are you sure you won't rather have a cat?" Gouenji said sceptical, looking at the creature in the aquarium in complete doubt.

"YES! I want it! Pleeeeaaaase!"

Gouenji Yuuyake gave his best puppy eyes and Gouenji Shuuya could only sigh.

* * *

"Um. Nii-san? What the hell is this?" Gouenji Yuuka, a twenty-two year old pink-haired woman wearing a feminine gray-colored office suit, asked her older brother as she pointed at the aquarium on her ecstatic nephew's hand.

"It's a spider," Gouenji deadpanned, not feeling up for explaining anything at all.

"I know. I can clearly see those black hairy legs and those scary red eyes, _thank you very much_ ," she retorted, not at all amused at her brother's blunt answer. "What I meant is why the hell is that little monster in your house and at Yuuyake's reach?!"

"He gave me _the_ 'eyes'!" Gouenji reasoned, massaging his forehead as he watched the young Gouenji playing with his new friend, Steve.

"And you think Ranko-nee-san will buy that excuse?" The female Gouenji sarcastically remarked.

Gouenji simply groaned. This was definitely not his description of a perfect day.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone's wondering, Karibe Ranko (Yuuyake's mom) is Arakumo Gakuen's coach in the Go. It's Amemiya Taiyou's team. If you've read my one-shot 'That One Beautiful Sunset' I'll have you know that that didn't happen here. Although, I did use it as a basis of their love story. Anywho, more of that will be tackled in my future fics.

And so, I thank you for reading!!

* * *

 **About my other stories (Most important to least):**

(You don't have to read this but if you already are, JUST JUMP TO THE STORIES YOU KNOW.)

Inazuma Randoms (IR):

I just updated two chapters!!

Hidden Tapes V2 (HTv2):

I can't emphasize more how equally frustrating it is to not be able to finish the rest of the latest chapter. Seriously, I've already written some parts of the next tapes and even finished the whole Fubuki intervention thing on the 'Gouenji the Babysitter' chapters yet I couldn't seem to end it! Why?! Just why?! But don't worry, it's not abandoned. Just give me more time. I sincerely apologize for the hold-up.

Shinsei Earth Eleven (SEE):

Shout out to Produktions for pointing out my lack of description in the appearance of the characters in the prologue! It's been edited and hopefully, they're presented better now. Chapter 1 is coming, although having difficulties in the description, after a little while. Also, I've mentioned that I'll be writing a lot of pre-series-one-shots haven't I? Well, the list had been placed at the last part of my profile so feel free to check it out. Unfortunately though, it seems like me and my sister's original plan of publishing this present series where we'll also be unfolding Shouri's mother's past (Kidou's OC wife) was a big failure. I thought we can do that famous write the present first then write the prequel series to further explore those unexplained stuff about the past. I guess we got a little carried away there. I saw our writings, it'll just make the readers confused if we published this series first before the prequels and so, we decided on this: I'll be publishing the prequel "Burning Passion" first (featuring Gouenji's high school life, he's not gonna be classmates with any former colleagues btw, as well as love life) where his semi-OC wife-to-be will be introduced; and then my sister will be writing about "The Way to Victory" (get it, Shouri=Victory?) the series after Burning Passion (featuring nineteen-year-old Kidou with his would-be OC wife of which is also Gouenji's friend in Burning Passion). After the work we've put into this we just couldn't afford to flush the story down the toilet. And so SEE will have a hiatus after Chapter 1 (aka second published chapter) and will be back after The Way to Victory. I want to at least introduce the whole team before taking a break from it. Furthermore, we've already talked about the arcs on each series, as well as the timeline from 40 years before canon to the future, and how I'll also be posting those 'Before SEE' one-shots on my profile. I think it'll turn out fine.

Inazuma Eleven Z: The Saiyajin and The Striker (IEZ:TSaTS):

Ah yes, it hadn't been updated for long. To be honest, I've already written its epilogue and was even surprised myself how fast I did so. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't short, it just so happens to be easier to write than the other chapters. The latest chapter (chapter 5) hasn't come out because I'm having difficulty writing the fight scene. I eventually decided that I'll look for a betareader for it. And no, it's not abandoned. It's too short of a story to be abandoned.

Rebirth! Ma Senshi Pendragon (Rebirth!):

Unlike my other crossover, this had been officially abandoned. Originally, I was supposed to find someone else to adopt it but no one wanted to. And then, I said I'll be making it then. But yeah, I think I'm not that motivated to write about it after all. Of course, having 16 more OCs just make it all the more difficult (Yuuichi would be in Aizawa's class. Already having Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, and Ingenium in class didn't close the gap that much). It's ashame though, I already thought how after the series, Yuuichi would be teaching quirkless kids soccer (ehem Midoriya ehem) and be the best team in the world with Avatars. Besides, the series is pretty long so I'm afraid I won't be able to write it. At least, not at the moment. Who knows what the future holds though.

Not-so-Treasure Chest (NsTC):

I've really got nothing to say about it except: this is where I dump random things about all my stories so try and check it out! Most of the things I'm putting here are from The Origin of the Flames though (my very first multi-chapter fanfic).

The Origin of the Flames (TOotF):

Yes, it's been abandoned but most of the arcs I've thought about will be transferred to my upcoming series 'Burning Passion' but without the whole lost-daddy issues. The only daddy issues Gouenji would be dealing there is about Katsuya, lol.

Best Place for Both Worlds (BPBW):

Expect a new chapter soon!

 _ **Yeah, that's about it. Thanks for reading and also the unrelenting support!**_


End file.
